1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holding apparatus, and more particularly to a device that holds a container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Various holders for containers, such as aerosol containers, have been developed. Brand et al. U.S. 2003/0136800 discloses an inhaler housing for an aerosol canister that contains an asthma medicine. A collar is fitted around the canister. The canister is placed within a sleeve of the housing in an inverted position, and the sleeve is joined to the collar 40 to prevent lateral movement of the canister within the sleeve.
Ciavarella et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,804 discloses a wall mounted container housing. A support plate of the housing is mounted to a wall. A container is placed in the housing in an inverted position and is maintained in the housing in a position slightly canted or tilted from vertical in a direction toward the wall. Pushing on a surface of the housing presses part of the housing against a valve stem of the container, thereby tilting the valve stem and allowing product to flow out of the container into a user's hand.
Winnett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,600 discloses a wall mounted dispenser that accommodates shaving cream cans of differing height and diameter. A can is placed within the dispenser in an upright position, and a handle of the dispenser is depressed by a user's finger, thereby discharging shaving cream into the hand of the user.
Fukada U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,812 discloses a wall mounted housing having a hinged cover. Upon placement of an aerosol container in an inverted position within the housing, the hinged cover is closed, thereby enclosing the container entirely. A valve stem is disposed at an outlet end of the container, and the container is supported by a U-shaped support arm or ledge. Pushing a pushbutton on a lower part of the cover tilts the valve stem to dispense a disinfectant.
Burd U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,755 discloses a container of liquid soap disposed in an inverted position within a dispenser. A lower portion of the dispenser holds part of the container and includes a pump and a pump handle. The pump utilizes check valves that convert reciprocations of the pump and the pump handle into a pressure stroke and a return stroke.
Banks U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,288 discloses a foaming device. A collapsible and gusseted container of liquid is placed within the device in an inverted position. A foam producing pump causes foaming of the liquid as the liquid is dispensed.
FIG. 4 of Loesel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,873 shows a bracket mounted to a wall and a protruding means on a lower part thereof. A flexible soap bladder is fitted within an upper portion of the bracket, and the bladder is pivoted about the bracket in a direction toward the protruding means, thereby pressing the bladder against the protruding means to dispense soap.